Seragam Bau Jengkol
by Maria de Luna Angelica
Summary: Itachi benci jengkol. Tetapi suatu hal membuatnya menyukai jengkol. My first fic. RnR please


**Hallow minna! Selamat datang di fic pertama saya^^**

**Saya harap fic perdana ini tidak mengecewakan minna-san sekalian!**

**Langsung saja yah**

**Disclaimer: saya gak berani macam-macam. Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: abal dan gaje. Missrypo(s) mungkin. Berhubung saya newbie**

**...**

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah sebuah keluarga kecil. Dimana Fugaku Uchiha sebagai bapak, Mikoto Uchiha sebagai ibu, dan Itachi Uchiha sebagai anak tunggal.

Dibelakang rumah mereka terdapat sebuah, lebih tepatnya banyak pohon jengkol. Yang pada saat panen baunya menyengat hidung, dan Itachi tidak menyukai itu. Berkali-kali dia minta Fugaku u ntuk menebang pohon itu, tetapi sampai sekarang pun itu pohon masih bernyawa(?).

.

Itachi pulang kerumah dengan cemberut. Baju putih—yang merupakan seragam SD nya satu-satunya—robek tersangkut paku yang sudah berkembang biak(?) dari zaman nenek moyang di gerbang sekolahnya.

Mikoto yang melihat anaknya cemberut merasa tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya.

"Itachi! Kamu kenapa cemberut? Nilai ulanganmu jelek?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut.

Itachi geleng-geleng. "Ini ma! Seragamku robek!" jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk bagian lengannya yang robek.

"Kenapa? Abis berantem yah?" tanya Mikoto lagi sekenanya.

Itachi makin cemberut. "Kena paku," jawabnya singkat.

Sebenarnya dia sudah dari dulu minta dibelikan setidaknya satu stel seragam SD lagi. Karena seragam yang dipakainya ini adalah seragam semenjak dia kelas empat, dan kini dia sudah kelas enam.

"Tenang! Nanti mama jahitkan!" Mikoto tersenyum. Itachi manyun.

"Aku maunya beli baru! Kan gak lucu kalau aku diketawain teman sekelas gara-gara ada bekas jahitan di lenganku!" jawabnya.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Cepat ganti baju dan bantu ayahmu!" suruh Mikoto.

"Ngapain?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Manen jengkol donk sayang! Hari ini kan waktunya panen!" jawab Mikoto. Masih tersenyum.

"Pantesan dari tadi bau-bau gaje. Ternyata jengkol!" umpat Itachi sambil ngeloyor ke kamarnya.

.

Fugaku memanjat pohon dan mulai memetik buah-buah yang menggerombol. Sementara dibawah Itachi sudah menyediakan keranjang untuk mengumpulkan buah yang sudah jatuh.

Kalau masih berkulit gini Itachi mau-mau aja. Karena baunya tidak terlalu keluar.

Kadang Itachi berfikir. Kenapa sih, meraka suka sama jengkol? Baunya gak enak juga. Pernah sekali Itachi mencicipi semur jengkol buatan Mikoto. Dan hasilnya seminggu berturut-turut dia habis di ejek teman-teman sekelasnya karna nafasnya yang bau. Padahal dia makan nggak sampai 1 ons.

Fugaku turun dari pohon yang terakhir. Jengkolnya juga sudah habis. Tinggal buah-buah yang kecil-kecil yang belum layak konsumsi yang tersisa.

"Baiklah Itachi! Bantu ayah mengupas jengkol-jengkol ini!" kata Fugaku sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Itachi langsung jantungan dan segera kabur tapi... bukh... dia menabrak seseorang. Itachi mundur dan mendongak untuk melihat orang yang ditabraknya tersebut. Setelah dia mendapati yang ditabraknya itu adalah mamanya, sebuah masker langsung muncul(?) didepan matanya.

"Pakai ini, Itachi!" kata Mikoto setengah memaksa. Dan dengan berat hati Itachi menerimanya. Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan nanti baunya bisa nembus!" sela Itachi.

"Pakai!" kata Mikoto sambil menunjukkan melotot andalannya. Dan yah, mau tidak mau Itachi kalah.

.

Dengan susah payah Itachi melakukannya—mengupas jengkol sambil menutup hidungnya—. Hingga akhirnya jengkol yang banyaknya hampir satu tronton*lebay* itu selesai juga di kupas oleh Itachi dan Fugaku dalam waktu 3 jam. Itu dikarenakan Itachi ingin segera lepas dari(yang dianggapnya) neraka itu secepatnya dan langsung membuka facebook dan menulis status yang macam-macam.

Itachi terduduk sambil meminum es teh Po*i rasa jeruk yang baru dibelinya dari uang sisa uang jajan tadi pagi. Sementara Fugaku sedang berbicara dengan om Minato, tukang sayur yang memborong jengkol-jengkol keluarga Uchiha.

Fugaku berjalan mendekati Itachi. "Nah! Sekarang kau boleh pulang!" kata Fugaku sambil memberikan uang dua puluh ribu pada Itachi.

"Makasih tou-san! Aku pulang!" kata Itachi setelah mencium tangan Fugaku sebelum akhirnya ngeloyor pargi. Wah wah, anak teladan.

.

Itachi langsung mandi begitu tiba dirumah. Badannhya sudah panas dari tadi. Dia gak takut bakal panuan.

Setelah mandi, Itachi membuka pintu kamar, masuk kamar, menutup pintu kamar, pakai baju dan langsung membuka netbooknya(canggih bener!).

.

Tok tok tok... pintu diketok. "Itachi! Tolong bukain pintunya!" teriak Mikoto dari dapur.

Itachi menghela nafas. Dan akhirnya dia mau juga buka pintu.

Pintu terbuka.

"Tou-san?" Itachi kaget melihat ayahnya yang baru pulang jam 6 sore. Padahal dia pulangnya jam 4.

"Ini untukmu!" kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah plastik kresek kepada Itachi.

Itachi menerimanya. Dan saat itu juga langkah Mikoto mendekat.

"Eh, ini!" Itachi kaget setelah mengetahui isi plastik itu adalah 4 stel baju seragam baru. "Makasih tou-san!" kata Itachi ingin memeluk Fugaku. Tapi begitu menyadari ayahnya belum mandi dan masih bau, Itachi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tapi seragamnya bau jengkol! Kau kan tidak suka jengkol!" lanjut Fugaku.

Itachi langsung mengeluarkan baju tersebut dan menempelkannya ke hidungnya.

"Nggak! Nggak bau jengkol!" jawab Itachi.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Itachi!" panggilnya.

Itachi menoleh pada kaa-san nya.

"Maksudnya itu seragamnya hasil dari jual jengkol!" jelas Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis. Itachi mengangguk.

.

Dan sejak saat itu Itachi sadar, bahwa hal yang selama ini dibencinya adalah hal yang bisa menolongnya. Bahkan sekarang malah Itachi yang nggak rela pohon-pohon jengkol tersebut ditebang. Itachi anak yang baik.

Owari.

...

**Fiuh, selesai juga akhirnya. Terimakasih sudah membaca! Saya harap minna-san sekalian tidak kecewa dengan fic ini.**

**Riview pLease! Supaya saya bisa lebih bersemangat menulis fic lagi!**


End file.
